fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Foxy
FNaF1= Foxy jest jednym z antagonistów w Five Nights at Freddy's. Jego pierwsza lokacja to Piracka Zatoczka, skąd powoli wychodzi a następnie biegnie do Biura, w którym znajduje się gracz, jeżeli zbyt rzadko spogląda on w kamery. Wygląd Jego strój ma przypominać karmazynowego lisa z ostrymi zębami. Posiada pirackie rzeczy, takie jak opaska na oko i hak na łapę. Foxy ma w niektórych miejscach widoczny szkielet robota, gdyż "materiał" stroju jest porwany, a nogi do końca nie mają skórki. Nie tylko jego wygląd wskazuje na to, że jest popsuty. Na tabliczce przed jego sceną znajduje się napis "Przepraszamy! Nieczynne" (Sorry! Out of order), lecz napis zmienia się na "TO JA!" (IT'S ME!) gdy Foxy wyjdzie zza kurtyny. Lokacje Foxy jest za kurtyną w zatoczce piratów. Po pewnym czasie lekko odchyla głowę pokazując swoje zęby. Potem wychodzi i stoi przed kurtyną z całkowicie otwartą paszczą i z widocznym hakiem. Potem, kiedy Foxy'ego nie ma przy kurtynie biegnie przez zachodzi korytarz wprost do biura gracza. Zachowanie Foxy atakuje wtedy gdy gracz nie sprawdza często kamer. W czasie gdy gracz zauważy, że nie ma Foxy'ego w zatoczce powinien on zamknąć lewe drzwi a następnie zobaczyć kamerę na zachodnim korytarzu. Będzie przez chwilę słychać walenie w drzwi. Po tym Foxy natychmiast wróci za swoją kurtynę. Wbrew powszechnej opinii Foxy nie atakuje gdy się nie sprawdza jego zatoczki tylko wtedy, gdy w ogóle się nie zwraca uwagi na kamery. Oznacza to, że wystarczy sprawdzać co chwilę kamery w jakimkolwiek miejscu. Można to wykorzystać przy trudniejszych nocach na pokoju gdzie jest obok ciebie Freddy. Może on atakować cię tylko wtedy gdy się przełączysz na inny pokój. Ciekawostki *Gdy Foxy jest schowany za kurtyną, może zdarzyć się, że zacznie nucić piosenkę. *Istnieje błąd, który "zabija" Foxy'ego w czasie kiedy próbuje się zamknąć drzwi. Zatrzymuje on rozgrywkę, ale pomimo tego w grze czas leci. Podczas tego błędu usłyszymy dłuższy krzyk. *W 1 części gry Foxy jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nas nie zabija, lecz przez niego gracz przegrywa grę. Istnieje teoria, że giniemy na zawał serca. * Foxy jest podejrzewany o odpowiedzialność za Bite of '87 (ugryzienie w 1987 r.), jednak jest przypuszczenie, że Foxy był wtedy w naprawie. Galeria Foxy 3.jpg|Foxy w biurze Foxy 2.gif|Foxy biegnący przez korytarz QBJASc2.png|Foxy wyglądający zza kurtyny FoxyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Foxy'ego (kliknij) Piratecove3.png|Foxy przed kurtyną |-|FNaF2= Foxy w drugiej części gry popadł w ruinę jak inne animatroniki. Jego zachowanie jednak różni się od pozostałych zniszczonych animatroników. Wygląd To kolejny animatronik (Old Freddy) który nie przeszedł tak gruntownej zmiany. Nadal jest poniszczony. Nie ma materiału na nogach, prawej łapie, ramionach oraz uchu. Także w oku zakrytym opaską znajduje się dziura. Z miejsca na prawe ucho wystają kable jak i z nóg. Do tego jego szczęka działa, a oko (nie zakryte piracką opaską) nie jest cały czas pół zamknięte (powieka się podnosi). Pysk został wydłużony. Sam Lis ma teraz odcień brudnego karmazynu. Wciąż posiada swój hak jak i wspomnianą opaskę, tak samo spodenki i czuprynkę na głowie. Lokacje Foxy jak inne zniszczone animatroniki zaczyna w magazynie, jednak porusza się całkiem inaczej. Nie zobaczymy go na kamerach w magazynie ani nigdzie indziej. Jak jest blisko biura zobaczymy go w korytarzu przed biurem. Jeżeli go przegonimy wróci do magazynu. Foxy'ego można zobaczyć w magazynie tylko wtedy gdy nie ma tam żadnego innego animatronika. Zachowanie Foxy po wyjściu z magazynu będzie stał w korytarzu przed biurem. Należy wtedy chwilkę poświecić na niego latarką, po czym się zresetuje i wróci do magazynu. Gdy na niego nie poświecimy to po jakimś czasie nas zabije całkowicie ignorując maskę Freddy'ego Ciekawostki * Gdy Ballon Boy jest w naszym biurze wydaje dźwięk typu "Hello", co zwabia do nas Foxy'ego. * Foxy ignoruje maskę, może nas zabić nawet gdy ją mamy na sobie. * Foxy jest drugim animatronikiem, który widział zabójcę. Galeria Oldfoxy1.png|Foxy stojący sam w magazynie Oldfoxy2.png|Foxy stojący w korytarzu Oldfoxy3.png|Foxy stojący w korytarzu razem z Bonnie Oldfoxy4.png|Foxy stojący w korytarzu razem z Mangle Oldfoxy5.jpg|Foxy bez oczu, widywany czasem po śmierci OldFoxyJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Old Foxy'ego Nawigacja Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Antagonista